1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broadcast receiver for displaying video information of a program transmitted by broadcast waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast system, represented by a television broadcast system, made up of a broadcast station for transmitting video information and audio information for each program by broadcast waves of ground waves or satellite waves and a terminal receiver for receiving the broadcast waves through an antenna, thereby demodulating the transmitted video information and audio information and producing display output and audio output is extremely known at present.
In such a broadcast system, often the contents of the broadcast programs transmitted by the broadcast station are switched on the hour (0:00, 1:00, etc.,).
However, in recent years, the trends of multichannels and multiprograms have been going to move and the number of broadcast programs at the same time of day is extremely large. Thus, it is almost impossible for the viewer to keep all broadcast programs in mind. Thus, if the viewer does not keep a program guide introducing programs on hand, the viewer needs to switch the programs (channels) displayed on the screen in order on his or her own to check what programs are broadcast at the time of day; it is a burdensome procedure.